1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for enabling a third generation (3G) mobile equipment to subscribe to a digital broadcasting service and receive the digital broadcasting service by using information about the mobile equipment's subscription to a 3G mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digitization of terrestrial broadcasting and satellite broadcasting and the launching of digital broadcasting have resulted in the proliferation of digital broadcast programs. At present, many users view the digital broadcasts through fixed digital TV terminals. A user can subscribe to the digital broadcasts using a written form, using a telephone device etc. and then must wait some time before being able to receive the desired digital broadcast.
The recent rapid development of mobile communication technology has spurred the introduction of mobile equipment equipped with a digital broadcasting reception function. This mobile equipment can access a 3G mobile communication network, receive mobile communication services, and receive a digital broadcast over the mobile communication network. However, the conventional subscription methods used to subscribe to digital broadcast systems are not suitable for mobile equipment wherein simplicity and fast service are highly desired. Moreover, mobile equipment users may be required to provide a digital broadcast service provider with the same personal information as submitted for subscription to the 3G mobile communication network. Accordingly, this is a need for a method for subscribing to the digital broadcast in real time/on line using the existing subscription information of the mobile communication network.